Outpost Attack
An Outpost Attack (OA) is a scheduled attack to an outpost performed by the existing bestiary according to the outpost's location in the map. Outpost Attack in 3D Version There is now an outpost attack for the 3D version of Dead Frontier. A flashing [[Outpost|'"The Outpost is under attack!"']] message appears at the top of the outpost main screen and a siren is heard for the duration of the event on the outpost screen and anywhere within the block of the outpost. You can protect the entrance and the guards will help you combat the zombies, but they will also take with them some of the precious EXP you need. That is why if you want more EXP, stick away from the guards. At the end of the attack, a notification on your screen informing you the attack is over and experience bonus you gained for participating is displayed. The more zombies you killed as well as the more active you were in the attack, are both factored in among other things to get your bonus experience. There can be several Outpost Attacks during the day (2-5). The attacks to each outpost usually happens roughly at the same time. They can also happen after the new missions had been released every 12 hours. Outpost attacks can last anywhere between 27-37 minutes. There is an interval of 3-5 hours between two Outpost Attacks. One clue to the start of an Outpost attack is a sudden increase in aggro, generally about a minute before the attack starts. Another is the alarm bells ringing. It should be noted that in the Inner City, the Outpost Attack siren is apparently programmed to play directly over the in-game music. In other words, if you choose to have the game's music turned off in your Settings, you will NOT be able to hear the Outpost siren in the Inner City . In that case, you will have to rely on watching the aggro levels or look for a message inside the outpost that states the message " Outpost Attack" in order to know when an Outpost Attack has begun, is in progress, and when it has ended (of course, you'll know it's ended when the window showing your experience bonus opens). OA bonus is based on the number of zombies that you've killed, regardless of quality. So in theory, killing 5 Wraiths will yield the same amount of bonus as killing 5 grey zombies, although killing 5 Wraiths is obviously more challenging and rewarding. Because of that, the more you kill the better your EXP bonus will be. It's best to switch to single player if you are trying to gain EXP. The Bonus is calculated by the number of zombies you killed or helped to kill, multiplied by a random integer from 2 to 50. During the Outpost attack aggro will be at a maximum. A weapon with high DPS (Damage Per Second) is highly advised. There is no certain way of knowing when and for how long Outpost Attacks will last. Personal Outpost Attack If you have made a Personal Outpost in any zone, and have not left it for a maximum of 2 days, then it will be swarmed by zombies in a Personal Outpost version of an Outpost Attack. (Personal Outpost Attacks can definitely occur before 2 days time has passed.) You will know there is a Personal Outpost Attack if you are in Outpost mode because you will be forced out of Outpost Mode into your building, doors unbarricaded, with zombies swarming in. This can happen at any time, whether you're on the market, on the forums, logged off, etc. A notification appears above your inner city screen stating, "Your Outpost is under attack!". (This notification stays there until you re-barricade elsewhere, or log out & back in again.) Person Outpost Attacks are similar to regular Outpost Attacks in the sense that there is max aggro, however you do not have any guards to help you, and you do not get any bonus EXP reward. Note about the aggro: The max aggro WILL remain active until you either leave the area, or re-barricade. Tactics ( Single-Player Outpost Attack ) *In singleplayer, every zombie will be targeting you. With about 25 zombies on screen at times, you want to be very careful. *It is ill-advised to hold out in a close-quarters area, as you can easily get overrun without any place to retreat to. *Be prepared with a lot of ammo. You will probably be firing most of the time, which just eats through your ammo. *For weaker players who are not too confident about staying alive, stick with the Guards. They can weaken zombies for you at the price of some EXP. Although you don't get nearly as much EXP, it's still better than nothing. *If you plan it correctly, you can get the Guards to damage zombies, while not killing them. This will weaken them while leaving you with most of the EXP, assuming you can get the final blow. *Be vigilant if you are hanging out near the Outpost Entrance. Sure, the guards will be able to drop most of the zombies, but occasionally some of the stronger zombies, (Spiders, tendrils, bloats, brutes, reapers, bones) will make it through. *Chainsaws can be used during Outpost Attacks, however it is not generally recommended as there are multiple zombies striking out at once. While chainsaws are not great at crowd control, if you have enough skill with them, you can get by. As recommended with Melee, it is suggested that you use buildings, walls, etc to your advantage. *You can use Melee to conserve ammo, however it is not recommended as the amount of zombies on-screen will be maxed out. If you want to attempt it, try to use buildings/walls/obstacles to prevent most zombies from reaching you, while dealing with the zombies that can. *If you're an advanced/skilled player you may find out that using a high tier grenade launcher during an outpost attack while circling the crowd will grant you more exp than using other weapons. This is because explosives is the most common grinding weapon other than Machine Guns and can conserve more ammo whilst gaining around the same exp. Tactics ( Multiplayer Outpost Attack ) *Be very cautious. As Multiplayer sync is currently (to be quite honest) horrible, Sync Issues can and will happen everywhere. *Multiplayer can be a viable option for lower leveled survivors who feel they aren't ready for Singleplayer Outpost Attacks. Tactics ( Single-Player Personal Outpost Attack ) *Be careful! There are lots of zombies spawning in, and you are in an enclosed space. This can be a recipe for disaster for some players. *Use walls to your advantage, regardless of your weaponry. *Don't get cocky and try to take everything on simply because you have a strong weapon. *There are no guards to help, plan your attacks wisely. *If you are low on health or ammo, leave. Or at least try. If you stay, you will die. *Crowd Control weapons are highly recommended. You aren't going to get much done with a simple looting weapon. Personal Outpost Attacks can devastate you if you are not prepared. It is highly recommended to *Know where all the building's entrances are before a Personal Outpost Attack occurs (Know where zombies will spawn from) *Be Healthy and have your armor repaired *Have ammo & supplies ready, you don't want to be caught without Planks or Nails if you're forced to re-locate Outpost Attack in 2D Version (Removed) |} Category:Gameplay